explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules and Regulations
On this wiki, we encourage fun (as that is the main point of TNT's channel). But, to prevent this wiki from turning into a total chaos, we need to have some rules set in place. As such, we have developed a code of conduct. If you violate any of these rules, or delete this page, YOU WILL BE BANNED! General Rules Ok, here's what we've planned to fix the issues on the wiki: # Structure your pages evenly. ''Add a paragraph at the start of the page outlining the character, locations, servers, channels, or minigames with sections branching out into specific categories shown below: (The only exception is videos). ## For Characters, add Personality and Appearance sections. Pink Sheep is an example. ## For Servers, outline the servers' history and featured minigames, each branching into its own section with links to each minigame page. MCOrigins is an example. ## For Minigames, add a section outlining the history of the minigame (when it was released, development, etc.), and gameplay of the minigame. Ensure you LIST the maps featured in each minigame, if any, and do NOT create pages for the maps. Parkour is an example. ## For Channels, add sections outlining the content featured on the channel (videos, style, etc.). Be specific. ExplodingTNT is an example. ## For Actors, add information about their history of being a TNT Actor (join date, first video, favorite video, list of appearances, etc.). If you don't know anything about an actor that you need to know, ask them if you can. If you can't, leave out the information that you don't have. Creeper321448 is an example. # ''Only use official Images. Because this is a wiki that only uses OFFICIAL information, only use images that come from ExplodingTNT's channel. This includes official artwork (Such as the ones featured on the website), or screenshots from videos. If the image it unofficial, IT WILL BE REMOVED. # Use proper grammar on your pages. Remember, this is a wiki. It is our job to post decent information to readers who want to know more about ExplodingTNT. They can't do that if the grammar is insufficient. Plus, it just makes the wiki itself look sloppy. Breaking this rule several times will result in a warning on your message wall, and a 3 day block after 2 wall warnings. # Related to the above, if you make an entire page in bad grammar, this will result in an instant 1 week block, increased by a week for every time the violator breaks this rule again after the initial block. # Do not spam the comments section. Excessive things you post in the comments, ESPECIALLY if it has nothing to do with the page itself. If you write what is considered a "spam message" (ex.: thought you were voting for hillary? WRONG!!! >:) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!) WE WILL DELETE IT. Breaking this rule several times will result in a 3 day block, increasing by one day with every instance of breaking this rule after the initial block. # Keep your pages unbiased. ''Once again, this is a WIKI, not a blog. do not post opinions to a character, minigame, etc. on the actual page. Post those opinions in the comments. '''Breaking this rule will result in the biased edit being reverted/edited. After being warned for 2 times, if the violator still violates this, this will result in a 1 month block.' # Do not vandalize. ''Pretty self-explanatiory. '''Breaking this rule will result in a 3 month block, and if done again after the block ends, it will result in a 1 year block.' # Do not delete this page (Admin-only) ''Self-explanatiory again. '''Breaking this rule will result in your admin powers being taken away, and a 1 month block.' # Do not add pages that isn't ExplodingTNT-related. ''Remember, this is an ExplodingTNT wiki. So only ExplodingTNT-related pages can be added. '''After violating this rule, the violator will have a warning. If they still violate this, they will be resulted in a 2 month block.' # Do not swear. Self-explainatory, only light swear words or censored swear words are allowed. Breaking this rule will earn you a warning and the removal of the inappropriate contents. # No discriminatory content. This means no racist, homophobic, or any other discriminatory content, including, but not limited to: text, pages, pictures, sound, videos, usernames, and profile pictures. There is an exception for when the content is canonically within the ExplodingTNT universe, and even then it will be kept minimally. Violating this rule will result in a permanent ban. # No death threats. Again, should be self-explanatory: threatening to kill someone is a no-no. Violating this rule will result in a permanent ban and the deletion/reversion of the offending comment/post/edit. # No sockpuppetry. This means no creating accounts to get around blocks. If you're blocked, wait until your block expires before editing; if you make more accounts to avoid being blocked, they're all just going to get blocked more. Violating this rule will result in a permanent block for both the initial account and all accounts created to circumvent that first account's block. That's the end of the announcement. I expect each and every one of you to follow these rules, no exceptions. If you do not, YOU WILL BE BANNED! Category:Help